Daddy's Little Girl?
by Saphiremg
Summary: Set During Ripple Effect response to "Daddy's little girl" challenge


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Buffy. They are own by MGM and Fox

**Daddy's Little Girl?**

Prologue

It was a normal day and Buffy O'Neill was walking down the halls of the SGC, heading to the briefing room to find out about SG-1's latest mission. She arrived and took her usual spot next to her father General Jack O'Neill. They spent a while waiting for Daniel to arrive, he probably had his head in another book.

"Sorry, I'm late" Daniel said as he jogged into the briefing room.

"Took you long enough" Buffy and Jack chorused. Buffy and Jack were very alike.

"I'm sending you to P3X something," Jack said.

"459" Sam finished, she had practically memorised the mission briefing and was the only person who probably had read it.

"So it is the usual, go through the gate explore look for anything of value and bring it back" Cam said in his southern accent.

"Yep basically" Jack said.

"When is anything basic for us" Buffy said.

"Buffy O'Neill is correct nothing is ever that simple" Teal'c said while reading the mission briefing.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Daniel said as everyone in the room groaned.

...

General Landry was sitting in his office went he heard the alarms blaring "un-scheduled off-world activation." He knew it was probably another SG-1, but headed down to the Control Room following the normal procedure.

When he arrived in the control room he was greeted by SG-1.

"Sir we are receiving SG-1's IDC" Walter said.

"Another team sir" Cam said.

"Open the iris" General Landry said.

As the iris opened Daniel, Cam, Sam, Teal'c and Buffy came through the Stargate.

"Oh for cryin' out loud" Buffy said.

"Daniel!" They all except Daniel chorused.

"You had to jinx it" Cam said.

General Landry and SG-1 walked down to greet the SG-1.

"Welcome to our SGC" General Landry said.

"Okay guys let's move our buts to the briefing room" Buffy said.

Cam walked over and stood next to Buffy.

"Since you're dads not here" Cam said.

"No, were on duty" Buffy replied.

...

"Okay how about you telling us about yourself" General Landry said pointing at Buffy.

"Why me?" Buffy asked. Looking see if there was an alternate her in this reality.

"You aren't part of our SGC" Sam (not Buffy's Sam A) said.

"Ah. I'm Buffy O'Neill. My father is General Jack O'Neill. My brother Charlie accidently shot himself and I'm a mythical warrior, the slayer" Buffy said.

By the time she had said her name all of the people who weren't part of her SGC had gobsmacked looks on their faces.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"She is telling the truth, we were to P3X something or other by her high and mighty father" Daniel B said.

"Daniel we still haven't given you permission to speak after jinxing the whole situation" Sam B said.

"Jinxing?" Teal'c A asked.

"Daniel said what could possibly go wrong thereby jinxing it" Cam B said.

"Yes, well I'm sorry" Daniel B said.

...

SG-1 B thought they might as well have fun since they wouldn't have to face the consequences. The best idea that they came up with was to rob the members of this SGC of their money. They knew the best way to do that was a sparring match between Teal'c and Buffy. Buffy could easily knock Teal'c on his arse, but the unsuspecting members of this universe didn't know that.

The match was gathering a huge crowd and everyone had placed a bet (all on Teal'c). Teal'c B and Buffy decided to start the match. Every member (of this universe's SGC) mouths dropped, Buffy was easily winning and she looked like she was holding back. When the fight was over they were astonished and annoyed since they thought betting on Teal'c would win them money.

...

Both SG-1 teams were sitting in the mess hall. They were talking about the differences in their lives; the main topic of the conversation was Sam B's relationship with Jack.

"We're married" Sam B said.

"How? You are part of the military" Sam A asked.

"Buffy got the regs waved at the SGC. That is why Jack hasn't taken an administrative job." Daniel replied. SG-1 A looked at Buffy as if to say "you did what".

"It is easy if you are first name terms" Buffy replied to the question that was popping up in SG-1 A's minds.

"So what's the relationship between you two" Cam A asked pointing at Buffy and Cam B.

"Dating" Buffy replied. They carried on comparing their lives until they decided it was time to send the Sam's back to work.

...

After twelve hours the Sam's had worked out how to send the SG-1's back to their universes and Buffy's group was up next.

"Thank you so much" SG-1 B called as they stepped through the wormhole, hopefully back to their reality.

Epilogue

SG-1 steeped through the wormhole to their SGC and headed to the briefing room to be de-briefed by Jack. When had all finally sat down. Jack stood up.

"What did I miss" Jack asked.


End file.
